Dyskusja:Bibliografia
Bardzo proszę nie wykasowywać bibliobiografii do "Zakażenia wirusem Varicella-Zoster", bo bez niej traci na wiarygodnos'ci. Gdyby ze wzgle'dów edycyjnych było lepiej umies'cic' pod poszczegolnymi częs'ciami proszę mnie powiadomic', uczynie' to wówczas w cia'gu 2 tygodni. M.Tar 13:53, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Aarons E.J., Beeching N.J. „Aseptic arthritis associated with herpes zoster.”, J. Infect., Tom 26, str. 87-88, 1993. Abdel-Haq N., Chearskul P., Al-Tatari H., Asmar B. „New antiviral agents.”, Indian J. Pediatr., Tom 73, nr 4, str. 313-21, IV 2006. Aihara Y., Katakura S., Imagawa T. „Transient remssion of intractabel systemictype of juvenile rheumatoid arthritis after chickenpox in 2-year-old boy.”, Ped. Internat., Tom 43, str. 95-97, 2001. Ambach A., Bonnekoh B., Nguyen M., Schon M.P., Gollnick H. „Imiquimod, a Toll-like receptor-7 agonist, induces perforin in cytotoxic T lymphocytes in vitro.", Mol Immunol., Tom 40, nr 18, str. 1307-14, IV 2004. Athanasiu P., Petrescu A., Vulcan V. „an antiviral agent used for the treatment of shingles (herpes zoster).”, Rom J Virol. Tom 44, nr 1-2, str. 17-20, I-VI 1993. Aylward G.W., Claoué C. M.P., Marsh R.J., Yasseem N. „Influence of oral acyclovir on ocular complications of herpes zoster ophthalmicus.”, Eye, Tom 8, str. 70, 1994. Bacerril Plata R., Reyes Bravo M.E., Fuentes Cuevas M.d.C., Garibay Valencia M. „Evaluationdel tratamientode de la varicellacon ribavirina o metisoprinolen niños.”, Revista de Eufermedades Infecciosus en Pediatria, Tom 2, nr 90, str. 41-47, X-XII 2009. Baker D.A. Valacyclovir in the treatment of genital herpes and herpes zoster.”, Expert Opinion on Pharmacotherapy, Tom 3, str. 51-58, 1 I 2002. Balfour H.H., Benson C., Braun J., Cassens B., Erice A., Friedman-Kien A., Klein T., Polsky B., Safrin S. „Management of aciclovir-resistant herpes simplex and varicella zoster virus infections.”, J. AIDS, Tom 7, str. 254-260, 1994. Banmeet S. Anand, Suresh Katragadda, Yasser E. Nashed, Ashim K. Mitra “Amino acid prodrugs of acyclovir as possible antiviral agents against ocular HSV-1 infections: Interactions with the neutral and cationic amino acid transporter on the corneal epithelium.”, Current Eye Research, Tom 29, nr 2–3, str. 153–166, 2004. Bell A.R. „Valaciclovir update. ”, Advances in Experimental Medicine & Biology., 458, 149-157, 1999. Bilu D., Sauder D.N. „Imiquimod: modes of action.", Br J Dermatol., Tom 149, Suplement nr 66, str. 5-8, XI 2003. Bing Hou, Yuanchao Zhang „Risk of Birth Defects After Use of Acyclovir, Valacyclovir, and Famciclovir in the First Trimester.", JAMA, Tom 304, nr 20, str. 2242-2243, 2010. doi:10.1001/jama.2010.1701 Birch C.J., Tyssen D., Tachedjan G., Doherty R., Hayes K., Mijch A., Lucas C.R. „Clinical effects and in vitro studies of trifluorothymidine combined with interferon-alpha for treatment of drug-resistant and -sensitive herpes simplex virus infections. », J. Inf. Dis., Tom 166, str. 108-112, 1992. Boon R., Goodman J.J., Martinez J., Marks G.L., Gamble M., Welch C. „Penciclovir cream for the treatment of sunlightinduced herpes simplex labialis , a randomized, doubleblind, blind, placebo-controlled trial.”, Clin. Therap., Tom 22, str. 76-90, 2000. Braun-Falco O., Plewig G., Wolff H.H., Burgdorf W.H.C. „Dermatologia.”, Czelej, {C Lublin, Tom 2, str. 49-114, 2002. Cassady K.A., Whitley R.J. „New therapeutic approaches to the alphaherpesvirus infections.”, Journal of Antimicrobial Chemotherapy, Tom 39, str. 119–128, 1997. Caumes E., Bricaire F. „Prevention of herpes simplex and varicella zoster infections in patients of HIV infections.”, Ann. Med. Interne., Tom 148, nr 255-257, 1997. CDC – Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. „Prevention of varicella: recommendations of the Advisory Committee on Immunization Practices (ACIP).”, MMWR Morb Mortal Wkly Rep., Tom 45 (RR-11), str. 1-36, 1996. Collier L., Oxford J. „Wirusologia, podręcznik dla studentów medycyny, stomatologii I mikrobiologii.”, PZWL, 2001, (oryginał 1993). Conant M.A. „Immunomodulatory therapy in the management of viral infections in patients with HIV infection.”, J. Am Acad Dermatol., Tom 43, nr 1 Pt 2, str. S27-30, VII 2000. Coulson S., Croxson G.R., Adams R., Oey V. „Prognostic factors in herpes zoster oticus (ramsay hunt syndrome).”, Otol Neurotol., Tom 32, nr 6, str. 1025-30, VIII 2011. Crider E.F. „Herpes zoster.”, N.England J. Med., Tom 347, str. 340, 2002. Czarnecka A., Nowicka D. „Wybrane choroby wirusowe przebiegające z zajęciem skóry i stawów”, Dermatologia Kliniczna, Tom 7, nr 1, 51-54, 2005. Darville J.M., Ley B.E., Roome A.P., Foot A.B. „Acyclovirresistant herpes simplex virus infections in a bone marrow transplant population.” Bone Marrow Transplantation, Tom 22, str. 587-589, 1998. DesJardin J.A., Snydman D.R. „Antiviral Immunotherapy - A Review of Current Status", Immunology-Based Agents – BioDrugs, Tom 9, nr 6, str. 487-507, VI 1998. Dummer R., Urosevic M., Kempf W., Hoek K., Hafner J., Burg G. „Imiquimod in basal cell carcinoma: how does it work?", Br J Dermatol., Tom 149, Suplement nr 66, str. 57-8, XI 2003. Duszczyk E. „Warsztaty szczepionkowe”, Klinika Chorób Zakaźnych Wieku Dziecięcego Warszawski Uniwersytet Medyczny i Polskie Towarzystwo Wakcynologii. van Egmond S., Hoedemaker C., Sinclair R. „Successful treatment of perianal Bowen’s disease with imiquimod.", Int J Dermatol., Tom 46, nr 3, str. 318-9, III 2007. Feldman S., Hayes F.A., Chaudhary S., Ossi M. „Inosiplex for Localized Herpes Zoster in Childhood Cancer Patients: Preliminary Controlled Study.”, Georgiev V.St. „Opportunistic Infections: Treatment and Prophylaxis.”, Humana Press Inc., Totowa, NJ, rozdział „Varicella-Zoster Virus (Herpes Zoster) Infections”, na str. 23-32. Gershon A.A. „Prevention and treatment of VZV infections in patients with HIV.”, Herpes, Tom 8, str. 32–6, 2001. Gnann, J. W. „New antivirals with activity against varicella-zoster virus.”, Ann. Neurol., Tom 34, str. 69, 1994. Gnann J., Crumpacker C., Lalezari J. i wsp. „Sorivudine versus acyclovir for treatment of dermatomal herpes zoster in human immunodeficiency virus-infected patients: results from a randomized, controlled clinical trial.”, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., Tom 42, str. 1139–1145, 1998. Gnann J. „Antiviral therapy for herpes zoster.”, Herpes, Tom 13, s.1, 16A–20A, 2006. Gilbert C., Bestman-Smith J., Boivin G. ,Drug Resistance Update., Tom 5, str. 88, 2002. Gourishankar S. i wsp. „Herpes zoster infection following solid organ transplantation: incidence, risk factors and outcomes in the current immunosuppressive era.”, Am J Transplant, Tom 4, str. 108–15, 2004. Górnicka D., Skrzypek Sł.(prom.) poster nr 25 – „Czy elektroda błonkowa nowej generacji nadaje się do oznaczania związków organicznych w próbkach biologicznych?, w I Sesja Magistrantów i Doktorantów Łódzkiego Środowiska Chemików, Łódź, str. 35, 22 VI 2010. Green C.B., Stratman E.J. Prevent rather than treat postherpetic neuralgia by prescribing gabapentin earlier in patients with herpes zoster: comment on "incidence of postherpetic neuralgia after combination treatment with gabapentin and valacyclovir in patients with acute herpes zoster.”, Arch Dermatol., Tom 147, nr 8, str. 908, VIII 2011. Gross G. i wsp. „Herpes zoster guide-line of the German Dermatology Society (DDG).”, J. Clin. Virol., Tom 26, str. 277, 2003. Hemmi H., Kaisho T., Takeuchi O., Sato S., Sanjo H., Hoshino K., Horiuchi T., Tomizawa H., Takeda K., Akira S. „Small anti-viral compounds activate immune cells via the TLR7 MyD88-dependent signaling pathway.", Nat Immunol., Tom 3, nr 2, str. 196-200, II 2002. Holcom K., Weinberg J. M. „A novel vaccine (Zostavax) to prevent herpes zoster and postherpetic neuralgia.”, J Drug Dermatol., Tom 9, str. 863–6, 2006. Huleihel M., Ishanu V., Tal J., Arad (Malis) S. „Antiviral effect of red microalgal polysaccharides on Herpes simplex and Varicella zoster viruses.”, J Appl Phycol., Tom 13, str. 127-34, 2001. Johnson R., Patrick D. (red.) „Management of varicella zoster virus infections in the immunocompromised host.”, w „Recommendations from the IHMF management strategies workshop. 6–7 March 2001. Improving the management of varicella, herpes zoster and zoster-associated pain.”, str. 77–99, 2001. www.ihmf.org Kanda Y. i wsp. „Long-term low-dose acyclovir against varicella-zoster virus reactivation after allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation.”, Bone Marrow Transplant, Tom 28, str. 689–92, 2001. Katz D.H., Marcelletti J.F., Khalil M.H., Pope L.E., Katz L.R. „Antiviral activity of 1-docosanol, an inhibitor of lipid-enveloped viruses including herpes simplex.”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Tom 88, nr 23, str. 10825–9, XII 1991. Kessler H.A., Hurwitz S., Farthing C., Benson C.A., Feinberg J., Kuritzkes D.R., Bailey T.C., Safrin S., Steigbigel R.T., Cheeseman S.H., McKinley G.F., Wettlaufer B., Owens S., Nevin T., Korvick J.A. „Pilot study of topical trifluridine for the treatment of acyclovir-resistant mucocutaneous herpes simplex disease in patients with AIDS (ACTG 172).”, AIDS Clinical Trials Group. J. AIDS, Tom 12, str. 147-52, 1996. Kępa L., Oczko-Grzesik B., Stolarz W., Mossor K."Zapalenie móżdżku w przebiegu ospy wietrznej u dziecka - Opis przypadku, Przegl. Epidemiol., Tom 55, nr 3, str. 365-9, 2001. Khan-Sabir S., Werth V.P. „Infectious diseases thata affect the skin and joint.” w: „Cutaneous manifestation of rheumatic diseases.”, red. R.D. Sontheimer, T.T. Provost. Lippincott Williams and Wilkins, str. 243-264, 2004. Kimberlin D.F., Weller S., Whitley R.J., Andrews W.W., Hauth J.C., Lakeman F., Miller G. „Pharmacokinetics of oral valacyclovir and acyclovir in late pregnancy.”, American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Tom 179, nr 4, str. 846-851, X 1998. Zaprezentowane na 18-tym dorocznym spotkaniu Society of Perinatal Obstetricians, Miami, Floryda, 2-7 II 1998. Kurdziel J.G., Ciućmańska E., Głowacka M., Malinowska M., Nowaczyńska I. „Biuletyn statystyczno-informacyjny ochrony zdrowia województwa małopolskiego za rok 2008”, Zatwierdzone przez p.o. dyrektora Małopolskiego Centrum Zdrowia Publicznego w Krakowie Annę Osolińską 22 XII 2009. Lapolla W., Digiorgio C., Haitz K., Magel G., Mendoza N., Grady J., Lu W., Tyring S. „Incidence of postherpetic neuralgia after combination treatment with gabapentin and valacyclovir in patients with acute herpes zoster: open-label study.”, Arch Dermatol., Tom 147, nr 8, str. 901-7., VIII 2011. Lateef F., Don P.C., Kaufmann M., White S.M., Weinberg J.M. „Treatment of acyclovir-resistant, foscarnet-unresponsive HSV infection with topical cidofovir in a child with AIDS.”, Archives of Dermatology 1998, 134, 1169-1170. Lee M.Y., Kim K.S., Lee W.K. „Intravitreal foscarnet for the treatment of acyclovir-resistant acute retinal necrosis caused by varicella zoster virus.”, Ocul Immunol Inflamm., Tom 19, nr 3, str. 212-3, VI 2011. Lin P., Torres G., Tyring S.K. „Changing paradigms in dermatology: antivirals in dermatology. {C Clin Dermatol.”, Tom 21, nr 5, str. 426-46, IX-X 2003. Marcelletti J.F. „Synergistic inhibition of herpesvirus replication by docosanol and antiviral nucleoside analogs.”, Antiviral Res., Tom 56, nr 2, str. 153-66, XI 2002. Martinez C.M., Luks-Golger D.B. „Cidofovir use in acyclovirresistant herpes infection. Annals of Pharmacotherapy, Tom 31, str. 1519-1521, 1997. Mason J.: Wirusy DNA I: herpeswirusy. w: G. Virella (red.) „Mikrobiologia i choroby zakaźne.”, Urban&Partner, Wrocław, 2000, str. 309-316. Miller R.L., Gerster J.F., Owens M.L., Slade H.B., Tomai M.A. „Imiquimod applied topically: a novel immune response modifier and new class of drug.", Int J. Immunopharmacol., Tom 21, nr 1, str. 1-14, I 1999. Mills J.L., Carter T.C. „Acyclovir Exposure and Birth Defects: An Important Advance, But More Are Needed .", JAMA, Tom 304, nr 8 str. 905-906, 2010. doi:10.1001/jama.2010.1214 Nikkels A.F., Piérard G.E. „Current Treatments of Muco-Cutaneous Herpes Simplex Virus Infections.”, Current Medicinal Chemistry – Anti-Infective Agents, {C Tom 1, nr 1, str. 83-98, 2002. Nikkels A.F., Snoeck R., Rentier B., Piérard G.E. „Chronic verrucous varicella zoster virus skin lesions, clinical, histological, molecular and therapeutic aspects.” Clin. Exp. Dermatol., Tom 24, str. 346-353, 1999. O'Brien J.J., Campoli-Richards D.M. „ADIS Drug Information Services, Auckland, New Zealand.”, Drugs, Tom 37, nr 3, str. 233-309, 1989. Ochocka M., Chmielewska D., Matysiak M. „Isoprinosine in the treatment of herpes virus infections in children with leukaemia and malignant lymphoma.”, Folia Haematol Int Mag Klin Morphol Blutforsch. Tom 111, nr 3, str. 343-9, 1984. Olszyńska-Krowicka M. „Zakażenia wirusem varicella-zoster.”, w Dziubek Z. „Choroby zakaźne i pasożytnicze.”, PZWL, Warszawa, 2000. Otero M., Calarota S.A., Felber B., Laddy D., Pavlakis G., Boyer J.D., Weiner D.B. „Resiquimod is a modest adjuvant for HIV-1 gag-based genetic immunization in a mouse model.", Vaccine. Tom 16, nr 22, str. 13-14(1782-90), IV 2004. Pasternak B., Hviid A. „Use of Acyclovir, Valacyclovir, and Famciclovir in the First Trimester of Pregnancy and the Risk of Birth Defects" , JAMA, Tom 304, nr 8, str. 859 i następne. http://jama.ama-assn.org/content/304/8/859.short Peng Z., Xinyong L., De Clercq E. „Recent Advances in Antiviral of Benzo/Heterothiadiazine Dioxide Derivatives”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, Tom 15, nr 15, str. 1529-40, 2008. Perry C.M., Faulds D. „Valaciclovir, a review of its antiviral activity. Pharmacokinetic properties and therapeutic efficacy in herpesvirus infections.” Drugs, Tom 52 , str. 754- {C 772, 1996. Piérard G.E., Nikkels A.F. „Le médicament du mois. Le valaciclovir (Zelitrex°).” Rev. Med. Liège, Tom 52, str. 553-555, 1997. Podlewski J.K., Chwalibogowska-Poldewska A. „Leki Współczesnej Terapii”, PZWL, 1987. Pue, M. A. and Benet, L. Z. Pharmacokinetics of famciclovir in man. Antiviral Chem. Chemother., 4(Suppl. 1), 47, 1993. Rakesh Kumar „5-(1-Substituted) Alkyl Pyrimidine Nucleosides as Antiviral (herpes) Agents.”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, Tom 11, str. 2749-2766, 2004. Razonable R.R. i wsp. „Herpesvirus infections in solid organ transplant patients at high risk of primary cytomegalovirus disease.”, J. Infect. Dis., Tom 192, str. 1331–9, 2005. Reusser P. „Management of viral infections in immunocompromised cancer patients.”, Swiss Med Wkly, Tom 132, str. 374–8, 2002. Roos K.L., Tyler K.L. „Meningitis, Encephalitis, Brain Abscess, and Empyema” w: Harrison's Principles of Internal Medic 2005. de Ru J.A., van Benthem P.P. Combination therapy is preferable for patients with Ramsay Hunt syndrome.”, Otol Neurotol., Tom 32, nr 5, str. 852-5, VII 2011. Rudkowski Z. „Choroby zakaźne i pasożytnicze u dzieci.”, PZWL, Warszawa, 2001. Safrin S. Treatment of acyclovir-resistant herpes simplex and varicella zoster virus infections. Adv. Exp. Med. & Biol., nr 394, str. 59-66, 1996. Sacks S.L., Shafran S.D., Diaz-Mitoma F., Trottier S., Sibbald R.G., Hughes A., Safrin S., Rudy J., McGuire B., Jaffe H.S. „A multicenter phase I/II dose escalation study of single-dose {C cidofovir gel for treatment of recurrent genital herpes.”, Antimicrobial Agents & Chemotherapy, Tom 42, str. 2996-2999, 1998. Sacks S.L., Thisted R.A., Jones T.M., Barbarash R.A., Mikolich D.J., Ruoff G.E., Jorizzo J.L., Gunnill L.B. i inni „Clinical efficacy of topical docosanol 10% cream for herpes simplex labialis: A multicenter, randomized, placebo-controlled trial.”, J Am Acad Dermatol, Tom 45, nr 2, str. 222–30, 2001. Safrin S. Valtrex* (Valaciclovir, VACV) for the treatment of recurrent genital herpes.”, Antiviral Research., Tom 26, str. A234, 1995. Saltzman R., Jurewicz R., Boon R. „Safety of famciclovir in patients with herpes zoster and genital herpes.”, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., Tom 38, str. 2454, 1994. Sandherr M. i wsp. „Antiviral prophylaxis in patients with haematological malignancies and solid tumours: guidelines of the infectious diseases working party (AGIHO) of the German Society for Hematology and Oncology (DGHO).”, Ann. Oncol., Tom 17, str. 1051– 9, 2006. Saulsbury F.T. “Remission of juvenile rheumatoid arthritis with varicella infection.”, J. Rheumatol., Tom 26, str. 1606-1608, 1999. Segal B.H., Engler H.D., Little R., Wilson W.H., Freifeld A.G., Chanock S.J. „Early foscarnet failure in herpes simplex virus infection in a patient with AIDS.” AIDS, Tom 11, str. 552-553, 1997. Snoeck R., Andrei G., Gerard M., Silverman A., Hedderman A., Balzarini J., Sadzot-Delvaux C., Tricot G., Clumeck N., De Clercq E. „Successful treatment of progressive mucocutaneous infection due to acyclovir- and foscarnetresistant herpes simplex virus with (S)-1-(3-hydroxy-2- {C phosphonylmethoxypropyl)cytosine (HPMPC).”, Clinical Infectious Diseases 1994, 18, 570-578. Snoeck R. i wsp. Current pharmacological approaches to the therapy of Varicella Zoster Virus infections.”, Drugs, Tom 57, str. 187, 1999. Stebbings S., Highton J., Croxson M.C. „Chickenpox monoarthritis: demonstration {C of varicella-zoster virus in joint fluid by polymerase chain reaction.”, Br. J. Rheumatol., {C Tom 37, str. 311-313, 1998. Steer C.B. i wsp. „Varicella-zoster infection after allogeneic bone marrow transplantation: incidence, risk factors and prevention with low-dose acyclovir and ganciclovir.”, Bone Marrow Transplant,Tom 25, str. 657–64, 2000. {C Stone K.M., Reiff-Eldridge R., White A.D., Cordero J.F., Brown Z., Alexander E.R., Andrews E.B. “Pregnancy outcomes following systemic prenatal acyclovir exposure: Conclusions from the international acyclovir pregnancy registry, 1984–1999†”, Birth Defects Research Part A: Clinical and Molecular Teratology, Tom 70, nr 4, str. 201–207, IV 2004. DOI: 10.1002/bdra.20013 Śliwa M.J. „Lekarz domowy radzi”, Instytut Wydawniczy Związków Zawodowych, Warszawa, 1991, str. 166-170. Thomson K.J. i wsp. „The effect of low-dose aciclovir on reactivation of varicella-zoster virus after allogeneic haemopoietic stem cell transplantation.”, Bone Marrow Transplant, Tom 35, str. 1065–9, 2005. Topciu V., Mihăilescu R. „Immunomodulating and antiviral therapy in herpes zoster.”, Rom J Virol., Tom 47, nr 1-4, str. 75-80, I-XII 1996. Trizna Z. „Viral diseases of the skin: diagnosis and antiviral treatment.”, Paediatr Drugs. Tom 4, nr 1, str. 9-19, 2002. Tyring S., Nahlik J., Cunningham A., and the Collaborative Famciclovir Herpes Zoster Clinical Study Group. „Efficacy and safety of famciclovir in the treatment of patients with herpes zoster.” Proc. 33rd Intersci. Conf. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., American Society for Microbiology, Washington, DC, streszczenie na str. 1540, 1993. Valins W., Amini S., Berman B. „The Expression of Toll-like Receptors in Dermatological Diseases and the Therapeutic Effect of Current and Newer Topical Toll-like Receptor Modulators.”, J Clin Aesthet Dermatol., Tom 3, nr 9, str. 20-9, VIII 2010. Vere Hodge, R. A. Famciclovir and penciclovir: the mode of action of famciclovir including its conversion to penciclovir. Antiviral Chem. Chemother., 42, 67, 1993. Wasilewska E.R. „Ospa Wietrzna – Varicella” w: Danuta Prokopowicz (red.) „Zakażenia – Obraz kliniczny, rozpoznanie, leczenie.”, Wydawnictwo Ekonomia i Środowisko, Białystok, 2004, str. 178-180. Weinstock D.M. i wsp. „Postexposure prophylaxis against Varicella-zoster virus infection among recipients of hematopoietic stem cell transplant: unresolved issues.”, Infect Control Hosp Epidemiol, Tom 25, str. 603–8, 2004. Wiercińska-Drapało „Półpasiec – Herpes Zoster.” w: Prokopowicz D. (red.) „Zakażenia – Obraz kliniczny, rozpoznanie, leczenie.”, Wydawnictwo Ekonomia i Środowisko, Białystok, 2004, str. 192-194. Wu J.J., Pang K.R., Huang D.B., Tyring S.K. Advances in antiviral therapy.”, {C Dermatol Clin., Tom 23, nr 2, str. 313-22, IV 2005. Wung P.K. i wsp. „Herpes zoster in immunocompromised patients: incidence, timing, and risk factors.”, Am J Medicine, Tom 118, str. 1416.e9–18, 2005. Wutzler P. „Antiviral therapy of herpes simplex and varicella zoster infections.”, Intervirology, Tom 40, str. 343-356, 1997. Yarmolinsky L., Zaccai M., Ben-Shabat S., Huleihel M. „Antiherpetic Activity of Callisia fragrans and Simondsia chinensis Leaf Extracts In Vitro.”, Open Virology Journal, Tom 4, str. 57-62. Yarmolinsky L., Zaccai M., Ben-Shabat S., Mills D., Huleihel M. „Antiviral activity of ethanol extracts of and in vitro.”, New Biotechnology, Vol. Tom 26, nr 6, str. 307-313, XII 2009. Yoser S.L., Forster D. J., Rao N.A. „Systemic viral infections and their retinal and choroidal manifestations.”, Surv. Ophthalmol., Tom 37, str. 313, 1993. Zawilińska B. „Półpasiec u pacjentów w stanie immunosupresji.”, Zakażenia, Tom 1, str. 97-100, 2007. http://www.zakazenia.org.pl Zhou G., Han S., Shi Y., Sui H. „of respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) by moroxydine, allicin, alpha-interferon and their joint application.”, (oryginał po chińsku), Zhonghua Shi Yan He Lin Chuang Bing Du Xue Za Zhi., Tom 11, nr 3, str. 286-9, IX 1997. Żak-Perlich M. „Choroby wirusowe. w: Leczenie chorób skóry i chorób przenoszonych drogą płciową.” red. J. Szepietowski. PZWL, Warszawa, 2002, str. 94-109.